The Queen of the Shadow Realm
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: A new evil has been reborn. No one knows yet who she is. But when they finally do, will it be too late to save her? My first fanfic so don't flame. Complete
1. Default Chapter

The Queen of the Shadow Realm  
  
Misery: I don't own Yugioh  
  
It was late at night when the phone calls came. Ishizu had called the gang and had asked them to meet her at her museum. She had been vague with details only revealing that a great new evil would be arriving soon and that they were all in danger.  
  
When they had all arrived, Ishizu began. "I asked for you all to be here to discuss a new finding of mine"  
  
"Ishizu what is it?" asked Yami in a very serious tone.  
  
"First I need to be sure that none of you present will reveal what I have to say to Ryou"  
  
"Why Ishizu?" asked Tea very worried. Tea had a very big crush on Ryou and didn't like the idea of keeping a secret from him.  
  
"Because what I have to say involves his Yami and I don't want to help him" They all nodded eagerly wanting to know the big news.  
  
"Very well. I suppose I have to start at the beginning. Well before Yami

took over the role of Pharaoh there lived a young girl by the name of

Kyra. Kyra was a very gifted girl in the sense that whatever she desired

to occur did just that. When she turned seventeen a very powerful

darkness arose in her. She desired to be in control of her own life

therefore killing her parents who were guardians of the entrance to the

shadow realm. When she was eluding the temple guards she came across

a thief that was trying to steal one of the millennium items, the ring to

be exact. She was immediately smitten with him and helped him. When

they escaped and arrived at his hidings, he turned to kill her since he

was no longer in need of her services. But when he saw her, he couldn't

do so. For you see, she possessed immense beauty. She had long black

hair that sprawled over her back, her eyes were an eerie icy blue and her

posture was as fair as those of royalty. He made her his and they began

to destroy the daily egyptian life. But one day when Bakura returned

home he heard screams, as he ran to her side he saw as black wings

appeared from her flesh, she fell and there being so much blood, he ran

believing her to be dead.He had never felt so much pain, his true love

dead. After that he became the insane creature that we all know. But

what bakura didn't know was that she wasn't dead, by killing her

parents the entrance to the shadow realm was left unprotected therefore

all of the evil inside that horrible rushed towards her body leaving her a

tattoo engraved on her entire back. The tattoo was her demonic wings.

She had lost so much blood that the darkness entrapped her in its realm

so she could recover."

"Ishizu is she the new evil? And if so who is she?" asked a very worried Yami.

"I'm afraid that she is one of you," she said pointing over to the girls who had by now started to freak.  
  
Misery: So did you like it? Tell me, so I'll know if I should update. Please don't flame me, it's my first try at this so don't be mean all right?


	2. Haunting Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh  
  
Thanks to Hoping Eyes, C.R.D.SpazZz, TeaTwin and Ashley for reviewing.  
  
Note: In this story Ishizu still has her millennium necklace and has a slight crush on Yami. Mai and Joey are dating; Yami and Yugi both have crushes on Tea. Kaiba won't appear until later in the story but he also has a crush. Sorry I forgot to say so in the first chapter. Oh and I'm using the names in the American version 'kay. Hope I got the Japanese ones right, tell me if I misspelled any cause no one is perfect.  
  
Tea Gardner = Anzu Mazaki

Yugi Muto = same

Ishizu Ishtar = Isis Ishtar

Serenity Wheeler = Shizuka Kawaii  
  
Joey Wheeler = Jounuchi Katsuya  
  
Tristan Taylor = Hirotu Honda

Ryou Bakura = same (Just so not to cause too much confusion)

Yami Bakura = Yami no Bakura

Malik Ishtar= same

Seto Kaiba = same

Mokuba Kaiba = same

Duke Devlin = ? Otogi (can't remember)

Mai Valentine = Mai ? (can't remember)

Anyone else doesn't really matter as far as the story goes... okay now on with the story  
  
Chapter Two: Haunting Dreams  
  
"It can't be me": said Tea who now had tears in her eyes.  
  
Joey approached Serenity and put an arm around her. "No way it's my little sis, she's too pure to be that girl".  
  
Almost immediately everyone looked at Mai who was trying to remain calm. "Oh no don't even think it's me. I may be somewhat of a bitch but I am not a demonic girl."  
  
"Please we must think reasonably. The power of my millennium necklace would only tell me that she was one of three but would not say who exactly." Ishizu was trying to regain some tranquility towards the group. "I suggest that the three of you ladies be watched carefully until we discover who is indeed Kyra's reincarnation"  
  
"I'll watch Serenity": said Duke and Tristan beginning to provoke an already tense Joey.  
  
"Oh no you won't. Yugi and Yami'll watch her while I watch Mai."  
  
"Well then I shall watch over Tea, said Ishizu, if any thing should occur that seems strange immediately contact me but I must also ask one more thing"  
  
"And that is Ishizu?" asked Yami.  
  
"Please do not tell my brother I will find an excuse for why Tea is at my home. Although my brother is no longer evil he is still friends with Bakura and might tell him. Bakura must not discover Kyra for if he does we are all in grave danger. She would do whatever he desired her to and her powers are far stronger that any of out items my pharaoh."  
  
"We will keep the girls safe. I can assure you that nothing will stop us from achieving our goal"  
  
/Yami/

/Yes Yugi?/

/What if she's Tea? Would we have to hurt her?/

/I don't believe it's her Yugi, and you know as well as I do that neither of us could hurt her/

/Good/  
  
The group began to leave. Joey would stay with Mai at her house, Serenity at Yugi's and Tea at Ishizu's.  
  
"Listen Yami take care of my sister will ya?"  
  
"Of course Joey"  
  
Joey, Mai, Tristan and Duke left while the rest were waiting for Yami.  
  
"Ishizu please take care of Tea for us"  
  
"Of course my pharaoh"  
  
Now only Tea was left with Ishizu. "Don't worry Tea, I'm sure we'll figure this out soon but please remember, do not tell neither Ryou nor my brother"  
  
"Um... okay I guess"  
  
"Tell me Tea, what is it that you feel towards the pharaoh?"  
  
"Yami, I only see him as a friend"  
  
"And Ryou?"  
  
"Um... I rather not say. Can we go?"  
  
"Of course". I wonder...  
  
Ishizu arrived to an empty home. Malik was out and Odien wasn't in sight. Ishizu showed Tea to the guest room and proceeded to her own.  
  
That night one of the girls was turning in bed feeling cold all over. Only darkness surrounded her she could see nothing and feel nothing. Then she began to feel pain all over her body. She screamed in pain but no one could hear her. She now knew where she was; she had drifted into the shadow realm. She was terrified all she could hear was an eerie silence. It was then that she heard a very familiar voice right behind her. She turned around and saw him, Bakura. "I see you have returned to me".  
  
Misery: Hope you liked it. If not well then tell me what I should do better but be nice.


	3. Tell me I'm still Dreaming

Title: The Queen of the Shadow Realm  
  
By Misery  
  
Thanks to C.R.D.SpAzZz and Marin M for reviewing the second chapter. In this chapter Malik makes his debut and there was a change in plans for the love triangle. Sorry but I felt that Ryou is too sweet and innocent for our girl, so it's going to Bakura and Malik fighting for her. I know you want to kill me but I just had to.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh. If I did well Bakura and ANZU would be together and the rest would be their servants. Just kidding.  
  
Chapter Three: Tell me I'm still dreaming  
  
"I see you have returned to me... MY Kyra"  
  
"I'm not Kyra stay away from me"  
  
In the shadows she ran from Bakura. She didn't know where she was going; she only knew that she had to stay away from him. She was scared and felt alone. It was then that she saw the girl that she was said to be. Kyra was on a throne crying out in pain. She approached her carefully not wanting to die.  
  
"I know you're there. Do not fear me. I mean you no harm."  
  
"How did you..."  
  
"It is our dream is it not?"  
  
"Our dream what do you mean by that?"  
  
"It is quite simple. Our souls are becoming one. You are scared and feel alone while I am taking all the pain from out union."  
  
"Union? Pain? I don't understand"  
  
"You will soon. I ask of you only one thing. Do not encounter Bakura for if you do, I will not be able to save you from the pain that I am going through. I wish not to harm you. You are pure while I am not. My darkness will most likely corrupt you and then you shall be fallen as I am."  
  
"Tell me why did you choose me? I mean there were three of us, why me?"  
  
"I did not choose you. It was your feelings that betrayed you and made us alike. Once we become one, you shall have my memories along with yours, my feelings as yours and of course my powers. You shall have infinite power and knowledge. But one thing you shall have that I wished you wouldn't"  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"My pain. Whenever I use my powers, darkness surges through me for I am darkness not by will but by destiny. Now wake up and see life through your new eyes. I apologize for your new appearance. I know it will take some getting used to but you shall come to like it. If you are ever in danger simply say Heart and you shall be okay"  
  
"Why heart?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough"  
  
"Kyra wait. Kyra" As if by will the shadows disappeared and the girl heard her name being called. She awoke to see a boy with blonde hair and the most alluring violet eyes looking at her.  
  
"Malik why are you in my room?"  
  
"Anzu since when do you live here? What are you doing in my clothes? And most importantly who is Kyra?"  
  
Misery: I should leave it there right? Nope still more coming.  
  
"Malik get off me"  
  
"Why should I when I feel comfortable. Besides you haven't answered my question"  
  
"ISHIZU"  
  
Ishizu came running only to be shocked at what she saw. Malik on Anzu. He was pinning her to the bed. But that wasn't what shocked her. Anzu had long black hair and her skin was an eerie white.  
  
"I said get off" With that said Malik was flung to the floor. Both he and his sister were to the least said shocked by what occurred and what they saw. Anzu's eyes became an icy blue, she stood up and her clothes went from Malik's pajamas to a long white dress.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Anzu began to feel dizzy and almost collapsed. Ishizu instructed her brother to keep Anzu there. She immediately went and phoned Yami who almost collapsed from the new. Anzu, HIS ANZU, was the demon girl. When Ishizu returned, she saw Anzu on the floor hanging on Malik as if her life depended on it.  
  
"Brother what happened?"  
  
"She collapsed saying that Kyra would help her. Sister who is this Kyra and why does she look different?"  
  
"It is none of your concern..."  
  
"It is my concern. I want to know what's wrong with My I mean Anzu"  
  
"Malik, what are your feelings towards her?"  
  
"I feel nothing for her. I don't..."  
  
"Malik she isn't for you. She belongs to ..." Ishizu cut herself off realizing what she almost said.  
  
"Sister if she is to belong to anyone it is most definitely to me. I will not share her with anyone."  
  
"Brother I..." She was cut off by a scream from Anzu. She was screaming in pain. Ishizu walked over to her only to have Malik stand in front of her.  
  
"You will not go near her. She fears you. I will not let anyone hurt her"  
  
"Get away from her tomb keeper"  
  
"Pharaoh what are you doing here?" Yami had arrived; behind him were the rest of the group still in shock from the scene before them.  
  
"That does not concern you. Now step away from her. I will not repeat myself."  
  
"No, she knows you all wish her harm. You will not harm her while I am still alive"  
  
"I do not wish to harm her. I could never do that. But as for your life that can be fixed" A glow could be seen from Yami's forehead but as soon as it appeared it disappeared. "What happened?"  
  
"You shall not harm me or him" They all turned to see Anzu who was now standing in front of Malik. "If you wish me dead then try your best. I can assure you that I can more than defend myself without my powers for the time being"  
  
"Anzu I... we only want to help you" said Yami with tears in his eyes. The girl that he and his aibou loved was now gone and replaced by a thing.  
  
"Oh no you're wrong I am still partially Anzu we are now one. And I'm flattered that you both love me but sadly the feelings aren't returned."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"Oh, I simply read your thoughts. Does it pain you so, to have to share a body? I can fix that. In fact I'll help all those who need their own body" Immediately the rest of the group who had been at a loss for words was pushed back against the wall. A Dark aura appeared and where there once stood one boy, now there were two. One was slightly taller than the other and had an air of seriousness while the other had an innocent light shining around him.  
  
They all watched as Anzu fell and was picked up by Malik. He stormed out of the room leaving a very shocked audience alone.  
  
"Wait, said Yugi the first to talk, if Yami had his own body now, does that mean that Bakura has one as well?"  
  
Misery: Sorry I know it sucked. I just woke up and had to write it out or I knew I wasn't going to for a while. Tell me what you think and if it really sucked, I'll revise it but don't be mean, 'kay? 


	4. Posession

The Queen of the Shadow Realm

I do not Own Yugioh

Chapter Four: Posession

I am so sorry for not updating earlier but I just couldn't get passed a major

writer's block. I want to thank C.D.R. S.p.A.Z.z.Z. & Akito-kun for reviewing

chapter three. I hope it all turns out well. On with the story:

Recap: "Wait, said Yugi the first to talk, if Yami had his own body now, does

that mean that Bakura has one as well?"

Normal Point of View:

Malik arrived at Anzu's home very quietly as to not awake her. He sadly

remembered what had happened. He heard every word that had been said. The

pharaoh and his light loved Anzu. But no one would take her from him. He still

didn't quite understand the whole situation but it didn't matter, she was his, end

of story. It had been quite easy to enter her home. He knew for a fact that she

lived alone. He had been watching her for quite some time, memorizing every

thing she did or said. It was a little more than obvious to say that he was a little

more than obsessed with her. He had noted that she was interested in Ryou but

that wasn't important, he would make her fall in love with him soon enough.

-A few blocks from Anzu's home-

"What happened?" asked a shocked Ryou. A few feet from him was his Yami in

his own body looking just as shocked.

"I think I know but I better be wrong" was the only answer he got as we observed

his Yami walk out the door and slam it behind him. Ryou rushed for the phone

to call Yugi. He only got the answering machine and decided that he better go

speak with Ishizu. She had to know what had happened. He had felt an eerie

presence that somehow felt familiar he only hoped he could find out why.

-Back at Anzu's house-

A sleepy Anzu opened her eyes to be met with familiar violet eyes. She didn't

know why but she felt the urge to kiss him. And she did but it ended as soon as it started.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I did it" She was scared to say the least. She had

just kissed Malik Ishtar, known psycho-murderer.

"No need to apologize" he said with his ever present smirk.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Oh no, I'm such an idiot"

"Why?"

"You have to ask. I gave Yami and Bakura their own bodies. Oh no! Bakura"

"What about me?" Anzu and Malik turned to see Bakura in her doorway.

"I hoped that my suspicions were false. I see that they weren't. You've returned

to me Kyra"

Anzu turned to Malik desperately. She didn't know if she could protect herself

from the guy that she was supposedly in love with in another life.

"Bakura what are you doing here?" sneered a very angry Malik.

"I could ask you the same question. I do not have to answer to you. But I'll

tell you. I came for her"

"She is not going anywhere. Specially not with you"

"Who's going to stop me? She won't touch me, well at least not that way, he said

with a smirk on, and you couldn't do anything either"

"We'll see" said Malik. There was no way in hell that Bakura was going to take

what was his.

Malik lunged at Bakura as the former spirit did the same.

"Stop, please, stop" Anzu's pleas went unheard as the two men continued to

fight. Anzu suddenly remembered something from her dream, heart.

"HEART" she screamed and watched in horror as both men fell to the floor with

a pool of blood on the once white floor.

Misery: So better? Worse. Tell me.


	5. Aftermath

The Queen of the Shadow Realm

Chapter Five: Aftermath

Anzu suddenly remembered something from her dream, heart. "HEART" she screamed and

watched in horror as both men fell to the floor with a pool of blood on the once white floor.

Anzu stood in horror at what she saw before her. Bakura and Malik were lying motionless on

her floor. She rushed over to them not able to believe that they were dead.

"No, please be alive" she screamed. A sudden white light flashed in the room and both men

suddenly moved. "You're okay" she said with tears in her eyes.

"What happened" asked a groggy Malik.

"Isn't it obvious. Kyra killed us."

Malik stood not believing what Bakura had just said. Anzu couldn't possibly have killed them.

They were alive weren't they? But if she killed them that meant that she had brought them

back to life. Was she that powerful? If so he could have her and her powers. This was very

good.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know why that happened but you're okay right?"

"Yeah just peachy. Now you are coming with me Kyra. We have a lot to talk about"

"She isn't going anywhere with you. She's mine and I'll kill anyone who tries to take her away

from me. That goes specially for you Thief"

Anzu backed away from both men. She was truly terrified of them both. Bakura seemed to

know who she had become and wasn't very pleased about it. But she wasn't exactly happy

about it herself. She had just accidently killed two evil villains and revived them like it was

nothing. With her power she could do anything that she wanted but that meant that she

would suffer everytime she used them, atleast that was what Kyra had told her. Wait she had

told herself that because technically they were both one now. Did that even make any sense?

She suddenly bolted for the door just to run into Yami and his group. She felt so helpless but

she would never say heart in her life. It had cause too much damage. So what could she do?

She started crying. She had no clue of what else to do. They were obviously here to kill her.

Maybe she deserved to die. her powers were evil so that meant that she was evil right?

And her group did stop evil beings. Maybe this was the right thing. She would die and

everyone would go back to being happy. Yami and Bakura now had their own bodies so atleast

Yugi and Ryou would be okay. Yes she would die no matter how sad that would make her.

It wasn't like she had anyone to love. It was more than obvious that Ryou didn't feel the same

way about her and Yugi and Yami would eventually forget about her.

"Get it over with. I am ready to die" Everyone went silent all but bakura who had a very angry

expression on. All that knew him already recognized it as the face that he put on just before

he delivered a very painful death to someone.

"I'll kill whoever lays a finger on Kyra." He stood inbetween them and Anzu, who was already

getting used to being called Kyra.

"I need to speak to her alone" was all that he said before he dragged her upstairs glaring at

Malik who seemed not too thrilled about the idea.

The others were just speachless. (they've been that way alot). Anzu arrived at her bedroom

and sat down on her bed as Bakura began pacing around.

Bakura's point of View:

I can't believe it. I thought that she was dead. Our link had been closed for all this time.

Suddenly I started dreaming about her and then I have my own body. This is so unfair. I had

finally put her behind me and now she shows up. I can't tell her how I feel, she probably hates

me. She looks so lost and sad. But no, this is Mazaki right? She looks so much like Kyra. She is

Kyra. I just know it.

Normal Point of View:

Bakura stopped pacing and sat down next to anzu who winced at the action. He took her

hands in his and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Kyra. You've finally returned to me" Anzu was stunned, but not because he told her

that he loved her but because she felt that she loved him back. She was now found her self

being pulled into a kiss that she had no intention of fighting off.

Misery: So it was a little longer. Good? Bad? Tell me what to improve.


End file.
